


Drabble: Daniel

by theboymichaelshanks_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drama, Gen, Tokra Flats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-31
Updated: 2003-05-31
Packaged: 2019-03-16 12:19:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13636164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theboymichaelshanks_archivist/pseuds/theboymichaelshanks_archivist
Summary: Jack's thoughts on Daniel





	Drabble: Daniel

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Boy / Michael Shanks](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Boy_Fanfiction_Archive), wand was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Boy / Michael Shanks collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/theboymichaelshanks/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Character Drabble

  
Author's notes: Character Drabble  


* * *

Drabble: Daniel

### Drabble: Daniel

#### by Debi C

Date Archived: 05/31/03  
Website:   
Status: Complete  
Category: Tokra Flats, Drama, Angst, Drabble  
Characters/Pairings: Dr. Daniel Jackson     No Pairing         
Rating: G  
Spoilers:   
Permission to archive: TheBoy; The Cartouche; Tok'ra Flats Archive  
Series:   
Notes: Character Drabble  
Warnings: None  
Disclaimer: Don't own them, just playing, will return unharmed,  
Summary: Jack's thoughts on Daniel

* * *

I wander into his room, more library than office. He sits on a stool with no back support. His hair once long and blond is now short and almost chestnut, golden highlights when struck by the sun. His once slender form has filled out to almost muscular. His blue eyes change with his mood from blue to grey to almost green, They were once young but now hold the wisdom and sadness of the ages. He is my friend, my companion in all things. I once guided him, now he teaches me.   
  


* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Debi C


End file.
